All I want for Christmas is You
by deathnoteuser07
Summary: Seto Kaiba refuses to take a break from work on Christmas. Will he realize the meaning of this holiday without being visited by Christmas ghosts? Seto x OC


**(Author's note: Hey guys, welcome to my YuGiOh Christmas special story starring Seto Kaiba! This is my first Christmas special, and if this is successful, I'll write a Valentine's day version as well!) **

The town square was covered with snow and Christmas decorations were everywhere. It was Christmas Eve, and people were heading across the street to the shopping mall. Seto and Mizore were sitting at the benches in the town square, next to the unused water fountain.

"It's nearly Christmas Seto," she said to him. Mizore was wearing a red pea coat, a black skirt, black high-heeled boots, and fishnet tights.

"Yeah, it's going to be different this year," replied Seto. He was wearing a leather jacket, jeans and a blue scarf.

"What do you mean?" asked Mizore curious.

"Well, every year I'd spend Christmas working," explained Seto. "But this year I want to spend it with you; because I love you."

Mizore blushed. "Really Seto? Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," responded Seto. "But that was all before I found you."

Mizore kissed him; it was a sweet playful kiss with a bit of tongue.

"In that case, then this will be the best Christmas ever," she said.

"Yeah, it will be agreed Seto.

They got up, and headed across the street to the mall, holding hands.

_So he's never spent Christmas doing something other than work_ thought Mizore. _I'm going to make this Christmas special. I'm going to make sure he has a happy Christmas._

_LATER IN THE EVENING..._

Mizore was at home watching a South Park Christmas special when the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, hey Seto."

"Mizore, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to spend Christmas with you. I'm sorry, but there's an emergency at KaibaCorp, and….well I'm really sorry-

Mizore interrupted him. "But we were supposed to spend it together."

"I'm sorry. I love you, Mizore and I really wanted to spend Christmas with you, but-

Mizore cut him off again. "If you love me, then show me. Don't just tell me you love me; show me that you love me."

"I'll be working all day tomorrow, but we can chat over webcam if you want-

Mizore hung up without letting him finish. She was extremely annoyed that Seto cancelled everything.

_That jerk! Doesn't he realize how much I care for him? _She thought. _How could he do this to me? I love him so much. I wanted to spend Christmas with him, but that's not going to happen. _

Mizore tried to block out her unhappy thoughts by watching more South Park, but it wasn't working so she grabbed her coat and went to the bar (she's 18 in this story).

THE NEXT DAY...

It was Christmas day, and Mizore woke up at 10:30 am in the morning with a headache.

_I __think I had too much cocktails last night _she thought. _Good thing the bartender called a cab for me. _

She got up, and got dressed.

_This has got to be the worst Christmas ever _she decided. _Seto seems to care more about his company than me, and I can't exactly spend it with my parents. _(Author: /s/6393317/2/Hate_that_I_Love_You_updated_and_improved to find out why).

Skipping breakfast, Mizore decided to go out for a walk. She headed for the town square where she and Seto were hanging out the day before. The square was empty. Everyone else was at home.

_Everyone else has someone to spend Christmas with _she thought. _Everyone except me. This sucks, all I want is for Seto to spend this special day with me, is that too much to ask for? I was so dumb, I actually believed him when he said that he loved me. Now I know what a fool I've been. _

Mizore spent the next 20 minutes being depressed and watching the snow fall. She heard her phone ring. She saw the caller ID as Seto and rejected the call. Her phone rang again several times.

"What the hell do you want?" said Mizore, finally answering her phone because she was tired of hearing it ring.

"Mizore it's me, I'm sorry I was such a douchebag," apologized Seto.

"Sorry doesn't help-

"I changed my mind. I'm not working today, Mizore. If you still don't believe me, look to your right."

Mizore did and saw a black limo passing and then stopping. The doors opened, and Seto stepped out of it. He ran up to her.

"I'm sorry, Mizore. I want to spend this day with you. You're much more important than my company," he told her.

"Do you really mean it?" asked Mizore.

"I meant it," replied Seto. "If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't skip work just to talk to you."

"I believe you Seto," said Mizore.

He then kissed her, it was a passionate kiss with some tongue involved.

"I love you," said Kaiba. "I don't want us to fight like that again."

"Same here."

They kissed again as the snow fell. There was no one else in the town square, just them, and it was the perfect place share a romantic kiss.

**How did you guys like it?**


End file.
